


Blue chairs.

by wendyfromthestargate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chairs, Crying, Don't kiss Jasper, Homophobia, M/M, OCD, Purple soft chairs are posh, Saturday night out, Shit is gunna get real, Were-chairs, Wooden woodwork stools are jocks, chairs can be gay too, day at work, humans that are chairs, i am very wierd, jam on toast, masterbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans that are chairs.<br/>Chairs that have OCD.<br/>Gay chair love.<br/>You can find it all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and thank you for clicking on my fanfiction.  
> Well where do I start the story behind this happened not to long ago at school in morning reg and my friend Holly pointed out that their was one blue chair with the rest being red and my teacher knowing how we would react to it said  
> 'Some chairs are blue, get over it' and then we started going on about gay chairs and then I said ' We would get anther blue chair so it has someone to love.'
> 
> So now i have writen a fanfiction about gay chairs.

Life is an endless routine for me, I never change anything. At six o'clock I wake up and make myself tea with a little milk and no sugar. After my tea I open up the bread bin and get out two identical slices of bread and put them in the toaster on setting three for forty three seconds no more no less. In this time I get out the butter, jam and measuring spoons. When my toast is done I put exactly 7 grams of butter on each slice of toast and 9 grams of jam, I spread it evenly making a perfect square because if it is not perfect I will not eat it and I have to make my breakfast again and again until I get it right, but most of the time it is right first time because over the years I have learned how to master making my toast.Cutting the crusts off the bread I have to measure it five miller metres away from the edge and then I cut the toast into four even triangles and put them on my plate. I then go sit at the table and I eat my toast. It always takes three bits to eat one of the piece of toast and when I have finnished I put everything I used next to the sink ready for me to clean up later. Now I head to my bathroom which is next to the kitchen. When I enter I turn on the light even if it can see clearly. I first head to the mirror cabinet and take out my toothbrush and toothpaste I put a strip of toothpaste on the brush and start brushing my teeth. I always start with the back top right molars and end with the bottom left molars. I take half a cap of mouth wash and leave it in my mouth for ten seconds before spitting it down the plug.after this I wash my face scrubbing behind the ear until they are raw and making sure that all the sleepy dust in my eyes is gone. I take the warm hand towel and dab my face dry. By now it is seven thirty and only fifteen minutes until I go work so I head to my bedroom and put on a clean pair of red boxers, a red t-shirt and black jeans. After putting my old clothes in the washing bin I go to my front door and put on my rubber black flip flops and wait the ten seconds until the portal that takes me to work is made.  
When I am through I go past all the empty desks and to my area where I get in to position and transform into an normal red plastic school chair.


	2. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at work and an evening of finding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part number two.

As today was a Friday Jasper knew that had had only five lessons to be sat on and one free period at the end of the day. The first lesson was Year seven geography which Jasper hated because he has a restless boy sitting on him who kept on moving and second period was no better, he had a year eleven boy who had just had P.E and for fifty minutes it felt like he was being dipped in oil.  
"Hey Jasper." Sarah telepathically said to him.  
"Hi Sarah." sighed its not that Jasper doesn't like Sarah but he doesn't like how she treats him. She is clingy and its clear that she fancys Jasper. Jasper has been told a number of times that he was very attractive in his human form. He has had girlfriends in the past but they never felt right.  
"What do you want Sarah." Jasper telepathically said back.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and maybe get a bite to eat." She asked hopefully.  
"Sarah I have told you before to stop asking me out I am not interested. "  
As Sarah was about to protest the bell went off for the third lesson. Year nine geography was better than the last two lessons. He had the nice ginger child who stayed still most of the time, apart from when he was having one of his laughing fits when the people around him started talking to him like he was a baby, which Jasper didn't mind. But as Jasper knows all to well is all good things come to an end and the lesson ends. In lesson four he had a large bottomed year ten who got too relaxed and let out two silent farts and by the end of the lesson Jasper felt like he was in a gas attack. When lunch time started he breathed out and tried to get the smell away from him which was hard because he was an inanimate object. 

But then it the teacher from the next room asked if he could borrow a chair and he picked up Sarah taking her to the other room. Jasper didn't think anything of it because he new she would return, but when lesson five started she still wasn't back and by the end of lesson six Jasper was staring to worry but he told himself that she will be back tomorrow. After telling himself this ten times he transformed back into his human form and walked through his portal.  
when he got home Jasper turned on the television and sat on his sofa. He flicked through the channels until something caught his eye.  
Some chairs don't even know that they are blue. But there's nothing to be shamed of , in our modern world we don't care if your red, blue or black just let your colour shine and don't be scared to.  
This got Jasper interested he had heard of blue chairs before but he has never considered himself blue. As Jasper was thinking he got up and went to his computer and looked up 'blue chair love making.' and after watching four very detailed videos he found himself a little uncomfortable and had to go sort his 'problem' out in the shower.  
But for the first time in ages he felt happy and he was not scared to show it to the world.


	3. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah should keep her mouth to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hannah who spell checked this chapter.

That weekend was normal. He went out with Sarah and Mike after they showed up at his house on saturday night and forced him to go to the pub with them. Sarah that evening was trying even harder to woo Jasper, she bought him more drinks (which Jasper secretly poured into a plant pot.) She laughed at everything he said and was constantly touching him.  
"Sarah why where you in room 21?"  
"Oh one of the other chairs broke and I am now permanently in there." She said sipping her drink.  
"So that means I will have a new chair next to me?" Jasper asked not sure how he felt about Sarah moving rooms.  
"Yep."  
Sarah and Jasper talked for awhile longer, Sarah commented on how she thought Jasper's OCD was getting better and Jasper replied with (as he always did) the fact he didn't have OCD he was only very fussy about his toast. As they talked Mike went missing with who they think is the black chair that the 'little bald man' sits on and more were-chairs entered the pub. Some included the soft purple chairs that are in the French teachers office but Jasper never talks to those ladies because they think they are too posh to talk to the plastic chairs. There where also the wooden stools that are in the woodwork room, when they entered the pub Jasper got a little uneasy because those stools are known to bite and won't let anyone get in there way. Troy (the leader of the stools) walked up to them and gave them 'the look'.  
"Go sit somewhere else, this is where my men and I sit."  
"No." Sarah said bitterly to everyones suprise. "You can go sit somewhere else because me and Jasper ain't leaving." Sarah was clearly drunk so Jasper suggested they leave and he walked her home.  
"Thank you for walking me home."  
"Thank you for not over stepping the line with Troy." Jasper replied smiling at his little joke.  
"Think nothing of it, that jock just needs someone to put him in his place." Sarah said. "but don't think nothing of this." Suddenly Sarah pulled Jasper down into a bruising kiss. Starting to panic Jasper opened his eyes wide and flapped his arms in the air, but this didn't change what was happening , Sarah slid her tongue into his mouth when he gasped for air. Jasper put his hands on Sarah's shoulders and forcefully pushed her off him.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Jasper screamed at her, his fingers digging into her shoulders."HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN THAT SITUATION." By now Sarah had started crying.  
"I'm sorry I thought you would like it." Sarah tried to get out of his grip but everytime she moved his grip got tighter."Anyway you where the one coming on to me tonight."  
"ME! Jasper barked." WHY WOULD I COME ON TO YOU, I'M GAY!"  
"Your...... Your gay?" Sarah asked in disbelief, how could a man that attractive be gay?  
"Yes gay, I like penis' and butts." He didn't have to say the last bit, but he thought that penis and butts where fun words to say.  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Sarah said pushing Jaspers hands of her shoulders once they relaxed.  
"look I'm sorry Sarah I shouldn't have shouted at you, I should go home." and with the Jasper ran off home. 

Once he got home he had calmed down completely and he made himself a cuppa tea.  
Drinking it slowly he thought about what he had to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper meets Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I last updated but nevermind.

On monday morning Jasper did his normal routine of making his toast and and scrubbing behind the ears (not till there red raw because he has been more relaxed than ever.)  
When he got dressed he got the new clothes out which he got the day before. His new clothes where almost same as the old ones but they where dark blue.  
He waited for the portal to make itself and once it did he walked through.

Everyone was chatting about there weekend and nobody took notice of Jasper until Mark entered and pointed it out. But still nobody cared.  
As they turned into the chairs the black chair at the front (the one that Mark went home with) said "I have some bad news... The form group 9G are going to have registration in this room so we are going to start the day with headaches." Jasper knew about  
9G but has never once had to listen to them. 9G have had four tutor room changes in the past three years and in one of the rooms someone exploded a sweet that covered the floor in the corridor.

Even though Jasper enjoyed watching the 'little bald man' play angry birds or candy crush in the mornings he was looking forward to having a form in the room.  
Jasper soon regretted thinking those words when he heard the noise of this class. It sounded like a stampede of elephants in a blender. The once loveable ginger kid has taken off his quiet mask and has changed into a beast that swallows anything peaceful about himself. Jasper now understood why this is the form from the lowest pits in hell and why they have been taken out of the main building and into this shack.  
The class just about fit in the room but it was clear that they would need another chair soon.  
As the day went on it didn't look like he was going to have any new chair next to him anytime soon, but at the start of period four the caretaker came in and put a brand new red chair next to him. His name was Victor. The first thing he notice about Victor was how quiet he was. Jasper tried once or twice to spark a conversation with him but Victor blanked him each time. As the lesson ended Victor finally started to talk to him, he said his name and they started to go on about their likes and dislikes.  
"May I ask."Victor said."Why are you blue?"  
"Its because I'm gay, out of the closet chairs wear a blue plastic or the colour that is not normal for the type of chair they are."  
"So your bent you like guys not girls?" Victor asked a smirk forming at the side of his mouth.  
"Yes."  
"My god what kind of sick person are you don't touch me I might catch something."  
After Victor said that the conversation stopped and left Jasper slightly nervous. He could hear Victor talking to the others going on about how sick he was, nobody stopped him they just laughed along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


End file.
